This invention relates to an amusement device for tracing geometrical figures and particularly to a device employing a pendulum.
Devices for tracing geometrical figures are known. For example, the prior art discloses devices having a substantially fixed writing instrument used in conjunction with a swinging writing surface. One such device provides a flat writing surface suspended by three or more cables to produce eccentric motion of the writing surface with reference to a marker pivotally attached to a fixed frame. Another device provides a flat writing surface attached to a pendulum and marked upon by a spring loaded marker. Neither of these known devices provide the simplicity and flexibility in drawing geometrical patterns afforded by the present device.